


Resolution

by Bittersweet



Series: Snow Globe [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Assumed Identity, Chicago Blackhawks, Cursed objects, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Brent Seabrook gets a visit from the real Patrick Kane. Can he help him get his life back?





	Resolution

Brent turned off the spray of hot water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he dried himself quickly and, slinging the towel around his hips, walked over to the sink. He ran his hand over the mirror to clear the fog and picked up his toothbrush. Squeezing some toothpaste onto the brush he lifted it to his mouth and looked up.

“Seabs!” a voice shouted as a face other than his own appeared in the mirror.

“Son of a bitch!” Brent jumped back, flinging his toothbrush against the shower door.

“Sorry Brent,” Patrick’s face said from the mirror. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Brent stared at the mirror, his heart pounding. “That’s—what—how—”

“I don’t really know how,” Patrick said. “I’m just glad it worked! I was beginning to think I’d never get anyone to notice me; I’ve been trying to get someone’s attention for weeks! You need to warn Jonny, tell him I am not me. That snow globe I gave to him for Christmas a couple of weeks ago it was cursed or something—”

“Pat,” Brent interrupted, trying to get his brain caught up to what was happening. “Slow down please.”

“Sorry,” Patrick said closing his mouth with a snap and staring at Brent expectantly.

“Thank you.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Snow globe?” he asked. That sounded familiar for some reason.

“Yeah. It was an antique. I thought Jonny would like it because of—” He stopped and blushed, looking down. “Jonny and I had a fight Christmas eve. It felt like everything was falling apart around us so I went to get the snow globe out of the closet where it was hidden. I thought maybe if I gave it to him and… but something happened when I touched the glass and next thing I knew I was inside the snow globe looking out at someone who looked just like me.”

“Shit Pat,” Brent said. “That was two and a half years ago.”

“What?” Patrick’s voice dropped to a strangled whisper.

“A bunch of the guys helped Jonny move about six months ago. I was helping him in the living room. We found a snow globe that he said you’d given him two years ago. He didn’t know why. I’m so sorry Pat.”

“Okay,” Patrick said shakily, running his fingers through his hair. “Okay I just… Where is the snow globe now? Maybe we could use it to somehow switch us back or something?”

Brent winced. “We sort of threw it out.”

“You—Seabs!”

“Come on man, it’s a snow globe! How were we supposed to know we’d need it six months later?”

“Dude! We need to find it!”

“Pat, I’ll help however else I can but it’s been six months, it’s gone. You’re going to have to accept that.”

 

“How the hell did I get myself into this?” Brent muttered as he poked through another massive pile of garbage. There was no way he was ever going to find one snow globe in all of this. His phone started to ring and he happily took the opportunity to step away from a suspicious lime green blob.

“Hey Seabs,” Duncan’s voice came over the line. “What’s up?”

“Oh you know,” Brent said looking around. “Just taking out the trash.”

“Sounds like you’re having fun on your day off,” Duncan laughed. “Some of the guys are getting together for lunch, you in?”

Brent looked around. He’d promised Pat he’d look…. “Sorry Duncs,” he said with a sigh. “Rain check?”

“Sure man,” Duncan said cheerfully. “See you at the rink tomorrow.”

The call ended and Brent glared back at the lime green blob. “This had better be worth it,” he muttered.

 

It was late when Brent got home and he was exhausted. He had spent all day sorting through trash and found nothing. He headed into the washroom, in desperate need of a shower. He turned on the water and started stripping off his clothes.

“Did you find it?”

Brent jumped as Patrick suddenly appeared in the mirror. “Dammit Pat! Stop doing that!”

“Sorry,” Patrick said rolling his eyes. “Did you find it?”

“No,” Brent snapped irritably. “We knew it was a long shot,” he said gently, feeling bad for snapping as Patrick’s shoulders slumped.

“Yeah I guess. Thanks anyway Brent.”

“Come on Pat you can’t just give up! There’s got to be another way to fix this!”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like…maybe we could talk to Jonny—” He stopped short. Jonny…

“Do you think?” Patrick asked hopefully. “I haven’t been able to appear to anyone else but maybe if I worked on it…”

“Yeah,” Brent said shaking off his dark thoughts, “good idea but wait until I talk to him first okay? You just showing in his mirror might not be the best idea. Now get out of here, I need to shower.”

“Yeah man,” Patrick said grinning. “You stink even through the mirror.” He disappeared before Brent could say anything else.

 

“What was with you out there today?” Duncan asked dropping down next to him on the bench after morning skate was over. “You turn back into a rookie overnight?”

“It’s nothing,” Brent said not taking his eyes off of the door as he waited for Jonny to come off the ice.

“Brent…you know if you need to talk or anything—”

Jonny walked into the locker room with Crow and that thing that was masquerading as Patrick Kane. Brent was across the room before Duncan could finish his sentence.

“We need to talk,” Brent growled, grabbing Jonny’s arm and hauling him down the haul away from the rest of the team.

“Seabs! What the hell man?” Jonny demanded pulling his arm free.

“Did you lie to me?” Brent crossed his arms and scowled at Jonny.

“What?”

“About Patrick. When we did that test with the coin.”

“Not this again,” Jonny said rolling his eyes. “Seabs—”

“Did you switch the coin?” Brent interrupted, glaring.

Jonny looked away first. “Yes.”

“Why?” Brent crossed his arms and continued to glare. “If you didn’t believe me why switch the coin?” Jonny didn’t answer and Brent continued, his voice rising as he went. “You knew I was right! You’ve been protecting that thing—”

“You don’t—”

“It killed Patrick!” Brent said over Jonny. “And you don’t even care!”

“That’s not—”

“Did you just decide “Hey he’s close enough why not—””

“Because then I’d have to admit that he’s gone!” Jonny shouted.

The sudden silence felt brittle, filled with sharp edges that would cut them to shreds if they did more than breathe.

“Jonny…” Brent pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He was such an idiot. He had no idea what to say to make this better.

“Brent—” Jonny said brokenly against Brent’s shoulder, clutching the back of Brent’s shirt. “I can’t—without him I’m…”

“Jonny, listen, Pat is still—”

“Brent? Jonny?” Duncan called down the hall.

Jonny stepped back quickly, wiping his eyes as Patrick and Duncan approached them.

“Are you okay Jonny?” Patrick asked worriedly.

“Fine,” Jonny mumbled not looking up. He shied away from Patrick as he reached for him. “Let’s just go.”

Patrick gave Brent a look as he followed Jonny down the hall.

“You going to tell me what’s going on?” Duncan asked crossing his arms and glaring at Brent.

“It’s nothing,” Brent said. He thought of the way Duncan had reacted when he had shared his suspicions about Patrick the first time. “You wouldn’t believe me anyway.” He tiredly scrubbed his hand over his face.

“Try me. I might surprise you.”

Brent snorted. “Yeah?” He looked at the concern on Duncan’s face and relented. “Come home with me; I want to show you something.”

 

“Brent…”

“Just wait.”

“Brent we’ve been staring at your bathroom mirror for an hour. What exactly are we waiting for?”

Brent sighed and gave the mirror a betrayed look. “It’s about Kane. He’s not who he says he is.”

“Not this again. I thought you were over this.”

“I am not crazy Duncs!” Brent glared at him.

“I didn’t say you were. I just think…hockey’s a stressful sport, maybe you should talk to someone.”

“Come on Duncs,” Brent muttered rolling his eyes.

“Patrick passed that silver test you planned, how do you explain that?”

“That was because Jonny rigged it!” The calm, soothing way Duncan was talking to him was really getting on his nerves.

“Jonny knows?” The look on Duncan’s face when Patrick appeared in the mirror would have been hilarious if not for the stricken look on Patrick’s face. “And he’s…okay with it?”

“Pat…” Brent started but Patrick had already disappeared from the mirror. “Damn it!” Why had he said that? That had been stupid. He looked over at Duncan who was still staring at the mirror. “Still think I’m crazy?”

Duncan’s gaze flipped to him. “So what do we do now?” he asked.

“We have to figure out a way to switch them back. Pat thought that the snow globe that he was trapped in might be the key.”

“We need to find the snow globe then,” Duncan suggested.

“I tried that already. No luck.”

“Then…maybe we need to talk to Jonny? For real this time, not just an argument in a hallway.”

“I don’t think he’s going to listen.” He didn’t want to admit it but he was a little afraid to talk to Jonny. He had never seen Jonny look as lost and vulnerable as he had earlier and he wasn’t eager to repeat the experience.

“We have to try something,” Duncan pointed out.

“You’re right,” Brent admitted. At the very least he needed to tell Jonny that the real Patrick was still alive. He grabbed his coat and keys. “But you have to come with me.” Brent opened the door and stopped short. Jonny was standing in front of him, his right hand raised to knock, left hand holding a reusable shopping bag.

“Hey Seabs,” Jonny said awkwardly, dropping his hand. “Do you have time to talk?”

“Sure, yeah,” Brent stepped out of the way. He looked over at Duncan. “I was on my way to see you.” They walked into the living room and sat down, Brent next to Duncan on the sofa, Jonny by himself on the armchair to Brent’s left.

Jonny toyed with the handle of the shopping bag. “I’m sorry about earlier,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about what you said—”

“Jonny—”

“No, you were right. As much as I wish he was, he’s not Pat. I wanted to show you something.” He set the bag on the coffee table and pushed it towards Brent.

“It’s the snow globe,” Brent said in surprise as he opened the bag. He took the snow globe out and set it on the table. “How did you find it?”

“I never got rid of it,” Jonny said fidgeting. “I found it on the top shelf of the hall closet a few days after Pat and I moved into our new place. I thought he’d saved it from the trash for some sentimental reason so I left it alone. Then, after I found out what Patrick really was, I thought maybe he was still connected to it somehow.”

“So why bring it here?” Duncan asked.

Jonny hesitated. “This Patrick, the one created by the snow globe, is in love with me which makes me wonder if he was being completely honest when he said Pat was dead. Maybe if the one is still connected to the snow globe the other is too.” He looked at Brent. “I was kind of hoping you might know something about it that I don’t.”

“I don’t,” Brent admitted. “But I think you might be right about the real Patrick being connected to the snow globe as well.” He told Jonny about Patrick’s visits to him in the mirror.

Jonny turned pale and looked between Brent and Duncan. “He’s really still alive?” he asked, hope and fear warring on his face.

The door to Brent’s apartment slammed open and Patrick burst into the room, a hysterical look on his face. “Jonny wait! Please let me explain!”

“Get away from him!” Patrick’s voice exploded around the room as his face appeared in every reflective surface in the living room. An icy wind slammed into the fake Patrick, driving him to his knees and sending the furniture around the coffee table crashing into the surrounding walls.

“No!” the fake Patrick said struggling to his feet as the wind continued to roar around the room. “I won’t let you take him away from me!”

“You should never have had him!” Patrick shouted back.

Brent stared as the snow globe began to glow with an unearthly blue-white light. “Jonny!” he shouted, gesturing to the snow globe.

Both Patrick’s turned their attention to the snow globe as Jonny forced his way towards the table. Patrick’s face disappeared and the wind broke off.

“No!” Fake Patrick sprinted towards the snow globe but Jonny reached it first, snatching it up off of the table.

“I’m sorry,” Jonny said as everything seemed to go still around them. He lifted the snow globe into the air and sent it spiralling towards the floor.

Fake Patrick lunged for the snow globe, his fingers just brushing the glass as it hit the floor, exploding in a shower of glass as it hit the floor. Jonny was thrown back, shielding his face with his arms as a wave of cold blue-white light flashed across the room.

“Patrick!” he shouted struggling to his feet and running the few feet to where Patrick was lying on the floor, unmoving. “Patrick, Pat,” Jonny said desperately, cradling Patrick’s face, which was covered in tiny cuts though none looked serious, in his hands. “Come on Pat, please wake up, please…” Patrick’s eyes fluttered open and Jonny dropped his head to rest on Patrick’s chest.

“Jonny?” Patrick said weakly. “What happened?”

Jonny lifted his head. “You don’t remember?”

“No I…why are you crying?”

“Hey.” Brent jumped slightly at the light touch on his arm. “Let’s give them their space, you can come to my place.”

Brent looked around the disaster that was his apartment and nodded. He was probably going to be evicted anyway, whatever reunion those two would end up having couldn’t possibly make it worse.

“Do you think that’s really him?” Brent asked with an uneasy look back as he and Duncan quietly let themselves out of the apartment.

“I hope so but...”

“But there’s no way to know for sure,” Brent finished the thought. Even if he failed the silver test now there was every possibility that it was Kaner’s consciousness inside the body that the sprite had created.

Duncan shrugged. “I’m going to stand by what I said before: so long as they’re happy what difference does it make?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Duncan put his arm around Brent’s shoulder. “For what it’s worth? I think that’s the real Patrick in there.”

Brent looked back at his apartment and smiled. “Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
